


Вечеринка на крыше

by Deathfeanor



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, Malice Mizer
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Мана просыпается утром и понимает, что ничего не помнит.Фанфик написан для конкурса фанфиков J-rock конвента 2016.
Relationships: Gackt/Mana (Malice Mizer | Moi Dix Mois)
Kudos: 1





	Вечеринка на крыше

— Вопрос на миллион: что я делаю в твоей постели?

В комнате было тихо, только что-то журчало в углу, раздражая слух. Мана не сразу понял, что это — водопад. На то, чтобы определить, что рядом лежит именно Гакт, времени понадобилось чуть меньше. Голова гудела, как колокол, в памяти — только смутные картинки вчерашней вечеринки. Мана попытался сесть, но сразу понял, что это была плохая идея.

— Таблетку? Водки? Топор? — спросил Гакт, выползая из кровати.  
— Топор был бы кстати. — Мана все-таки сел. — Что я тут делаю?

Гакт, уже застегивающий рубашку, внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Ты правда ничего не помнишь?  
— А… А что-то такое было?  
— Мы не трахались, если ты об этом.

Мана не удержался от вздоха облегчения. Но радость его была недолгой, потому что Гакт добавил:

— Не то чтобы ты не хотел, но я все-таки не настолько маньяк.  
— Ага, — сказал Мана, пытаясь хоть что-нибудь сообразить.

Гакт протянул ему халат.

— Прости, но это пока все, что я могу тебе предложить. Твой костюм немножко запачкался.

Мана застонал. Он вдруг вспомнил: они ехали в машине, на заднем сиденье, и его рвало так, как не рвало никогда в жизни. А потом он пытался убрать последствия пиджаком… Это был очень дорогой и совершенно новый костюм… Был.

— Мне очень жаль, — серьезно и искренне сказал Гакт. — Кофе хочешь?  
— Не откажусь, спасибо. Надеюсь, это была хотя бы не твоя машина.  
— Это было такси.  
— Я тебе все верну…  
— Кофе! — скомандовал Гакт, не обратив внимания на последнюю реплику гостя.

Мана поплелся за ним на кухню. Они уже давно не общались. Иногда, правда, светская жизнь сталкивала их на вечеринках или концертах. Иногда это приводило их в лав-отель. Мана, однако, не назвал бы это общением. Например, он понятия не имел, в каком районе живет Гакт, а значит — не знает, откуда ему сегодня придется выбираться.

— Все-таки. Что вчера было? — спросил Мана, тупо уставившись на чашку с горячим кофе и понимая, что принимать сейчас хоть что-то внутрь — плохая идея. — Я помню, что был на вечеринке…

Это была не просто вечеринка. Это был «прием для своих» от какого-то знакомого знакомых, который мог себе позволить арендовать крышу и имел достаточно связей, чтобы пригласить самые сливки токийского общества. Мана не был поклонником подобных мероприятий, но в этот раз, получив приглашение, решил его принять. Можно иногда вылезти из своего подземелья и выйти в свет.

Те же, там же — как пишут в ремарках. Мана знал большую часть этих людей: с кем-то ему довелось работать вместе, с кем-то — просто выпивать или сталкиваться где-то. Была и случайная публика — те, кто правдами и неправдами получает приглашение, чтобы увидеть хоть одним глазком…

— Я в жизни не видел тебя таким пьяным, — говорил Гакт, пока Мана маленькими глотками пил кофе. — Нам уже не по двадцать три, но даже тогда ты так не напивался ни разу.  
— У всех бывают плохие дни, — поморщился Мана.

Гакт как-то странно взглянул на него.

— Когда мы там встретились, ты уже был подшофе.  
— Мы танцевали?  
— Да.

Конечно, они танцевали. На импровизированной сцене молоденькая певичка в телесного цвета платье, которое полностью просвечивало, выводила томным голосом фальшивую трель. Толпа танцевала. Со стороны это было похоже на море — море из людских тел. Оно шевелилось, волновалось, колыхалось в такт музыке. Развязные девицы и серьезные мужчины. Развязные мужчины и серьезные девицы. Все вместе. Мана извивался вместе с ними, потягивая отвратительного ярко-розового цвета коктейль. Он пришел сюда один и теперь высматривал в толпе тех знакомых, с которыми ему не было бы неприятно общаться.

Гакта он заметил не сразу. Он просто появился рядом и, не спрашивая разрешения, приник к коктейльной трубочке. Мана зыркнул на него, но ничего не сказал. «Привет», — мурлыкнул Гакт. Они танцевали…

— Вспоминаю… Ты выпил мой коктейль!  
— Я потом хотел принести тебе еще один, но ты куда-то пропал. Ты этого не помнишь?

Мана напрягся. Нахмурился. Он вспомнил, как они с Гактом утанцевали куда-то в сторону от толпы. И там, в полумраке, вдали от музыки и фальшивого меццо певички, Гакт поцеловал его за ухом. Мана рассмеялся и повернул к Гакту лицо. Вообще-то, Мана не очень любил целоваться. Мало кто мог так это делать, чтобы не вызывать у него желание вытереть демонстративно рот после этого. Гакт — мог. В его поцелуях всегда было что-то волшебное, необычное. Что-то, что заставляло просто раствориться в нем и забыть обо всем.

— Я помню, как мы целовались, — ответил Мана. — Потом…

Потом они оказались в тени вентиляционной вышки. Поцелуи уже перешли в более откровенную форму. Гакт шептал что-то сладкое и пошлое, и Мана отвечал тем же. С этой частью отношений у них всегда все было в порядке. Разговоры неизменно вызывали разногласия, но секс… Нет, тут не на что было жаловаться. «Кажется, тут уже занято», — пробормотал Гакт. Мана проследил за его взглядом. Кто-то прижимался спиной к вышке и его белые ноги смутно виднелись в темноте ночи.

— Интересно, кто там был, у вышки… — буркнул Мана.  
— Понятия не имею, — отозвался Гакт. — В любом случае, нас обломали, и мы пошли к бару. И там я тебя потерял.

«Ты выпил мой коктейль», — проворчал Мана. «Я куплю тебе новый», — ответил Гакт, подхватил Ману под талию и потащил к бару. Они кого-то встретили по дороге… Кто-то из музыкантов Гакта… Всего пара минут, и Мана оказался у стойки с каким-то иностранцем. Они выпили…

— Вот теперь я вообще ничего не помню, — честно признался Мана после долгого молчания. — Ты говорил со своим гитаристом, меня отвлекли, а потом…

Гакт пристально посмотрел на него.

— Мана… — сказал он. — Не думаю, что тебе это понравится, но… Тебя накачали. Ты уже был пьян, когда мы встретились. А когда я потом нашел тебя…

Гакт рассказал. Мана не мог вспомнить, но мог представить. Он ничего не соображал и, кажется, никого не узнавал. Какой-то высокий тип европейской наружности лапал его, прижав к бортику крыши, стараясь пробраться — одной рукой под рубашку, другой под брюки. А когда понял свою ошибку, ударил Ману по лицу.

— Я бы хотел успеть раньше, — сказал Гакт, наблюдая за тем, как Мана ощупывает свое лицо в поисках следов. — Но я тоже был под градусом и туго соображал…  
— У меня остался синяк? — спросил Мана.  
— Он тебе губу разбил, но этого не видно. Зеркало есть в ванной, если тебе нужно.  
— Я бы принял душ, — сказал Мана. — Наверное, мне это не повредит.

В ванной он оглядел свое лицо. В углу рта виднелся едва заметный синяк. Обидно было не это. Его накачали. Какой-то придурок подсыпал или подлил ему что-то в стакан, а он даже не заметил. Будто ему пятнадцать! Он, взрослый мужик, повелся, как тупой подросток, который бы и так обдолбался, без посторонней помощи. Что ж, это объясняло и провалы в памяти, и тошноту.

— Я еще легко отделался, — пробормотал Мана, снимая халат.

Прохладная вода помогла привести мысли в порядок. Надо добраться до дома. Надо вспомнить, запланировано ли что-то на сегодня. И который час?

Когда он вернулся на кухню, Гакт сидел на том же месте и курил. Мана демонстративно поморщился, отгоняя дым. Гакт улыбнулся и пробормотал извинения, но сигареты не потушил.

— Еще кофе? — спросил он.  
— Не откажусь.

Они немного помолчали.

— Получается, — сказал вдруг Мана, — что ты меня вроде как спас. Наверное… Спасибо?  
— Не за что, — осклабился Гакт.  
— И что же, — усмехнулся Мана, — ты настоящий джентльмен и не воспользовался ситуацией?

Гакт потушил окурок и посмотрел на Ману в упор.

— Ну, ты очень рвался стянуть с меня трусы, но… Вряд ли ты это понимал. Я свинья, конечно, но не настолько.

Мана усмехнулся.

— Как все странно, — сказал он.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Ну… Мне вдруг пришло в голову. Когда-то нас ничто не останавливало. Мы как-то сделали это в туалете в «Синкансене». И я до сих пор не знаю, как нам это удалось.

Гакт рассмеялся.

— Да. Тогда мы были тощее и могли там поместиться. Я вот сейчас там даже развернусь с трудом.  
— И мы ведь даже были трезвые… Н-да. Как можно было быть таким наивным…  
— Такое может со всеми случиться.  
— С тобой случалось?  
— Нет.  
— Вот видишь… Я даже в юности так не нарывался…

Мана вдруг почувствовал, что ему нехорошо. Отступившее было ощущение тошноты накатило снова.

— Хочешь прилечь? — спросил Гакт.  
— Да…

Не без помощи Гакта Мана вернулся в кровать.

— Отлежись, — сказал Гакт.  
— У меня вроде были какие-то дела… — проговорил Мана, закрывая глаза.  
— Иногда можно взять выходной.  
— Это ТЫ мне говоришь? И когда ты успел стать таким заботливым…  
— Ну… Я повзрослел… — Гакт улегся рядом с Маной и осторожно обнял его.

Мана уже спал. А Гакт вспоминал, как на вечеринке Чача подошел к нему и сказал: «Опять?!» — «Что опять?» — не понял Гакт. Чача вздохнул и кивнул в сторону медленно удаляющегося в сторону бара Маны. «Каждый раз… — Чача тоже был уже пьян, и его язык заплетался. — Каждый раз… Ты натыкаешься на это чудо в перьях, а мы с Ю потом отскребаем тебя от асфальта. Не приходи плакаться потом!»

— Не приходи плакаться, — пробормотал Гакт. — А что мне делать? Если он не понимает…


End file.
